Insanity in Motion
by SUBJECT-XVI
Summary: Life is unforgiving, unrelenting, and unloving. I learned this truth early on. But now I have a second chance at it. AND NO ONE WILL RUIN THIS FOR ME! supernaruto naruten femkyuubi and all that good jazz
1. Chapter 1

**Insanity In Motion CH. 1: Dark Gifts!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: HI EVERYONE! Stop bitching I'm back! And with a new story! This one is a SUPER NARUTO. A definite first for me so don't be too much of a bitch when reviewing. Speaking of Reviews I cannot stress how much I need them to continue writing my stories! No reviews = No new chapters!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Okay let's start this MOFO! I OWN NOTHING!**

This stories about what would happen if Naruto gave up on everybody in the village at and early age and commits suicide and dies. Only he doesn't stay dead… or does he? Some helpless soul has been sucked into his body! I guess everybody underestimated the will of a sealed fox goddess. NaruTen fanfiction

"Mind talking"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Mind rants)

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

**JUTSU**

**(Story Start! Lark's POV!) [Lark is the name of the person replacing Naruto]**

I sighed to myself as I looked around for the last time. "I'm going to miss this place" I said to myself sadly. True it was the place were I was raped repeatedly by the sick fucks that were my parents, it was the place were I was locked in for weeks on end without food, and where I was beaten and abused… but it was still my room… 'Who the hell am I kidding? I not going to miss this place!' I thought glaring at my surroundings with hate. "I'LL SEE YOU ALL IN HELL YOU STUPID BITCHES!" I yelled out not caring if anyone heard me before tearing the kitchen knife in my hands across my throat before stabbing it into my heart.

I smiled to myself as my eyes darkened and the pain lessened… 'Heh… we go into this world full of pain and leave it the same way. I guess it'd like poetry!' I thought one final time before the darkness overtook me.

So you'll imagine my surprise when I opened them again.

"SONUVABITCH!" I shouted when I woke up in my room again. I got ready to ram myself through again but couldn't. It had taken my six months to prepare for my first attempt I had no confidence left to pull it off again right now.

"**Finally! A human who didn't try to kill themself after I'd revived them!"** someone shouted

"Who's there!" I said in surprise bring my knife in front of me as if it would ward them off.

"**Relax kit, I AM THE GREAT KYUUBI NO KITSUNE! AND YOU ARE MY NEW VESSEL!"**

"Um… what?" I asked dumbly.

"**JUST GO LOOK IN THE MIRROR!"**

Sitting up I walked almost mechanically to the bathroom. A quick glance told me I wasn't in my house anymore… though something about it was awfully familiar.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" I shouted in surprise. What I saw would make any anime otaku go nuts. In the mirror instead of my reflection was the face of young Naruto, pregraduation judging by the green goggles on my forehead and the fact that I looked to be around ten years old.

"Holy shit! What the hell happened!"

**(Sigh) "The consciousness of my previous vessel was not able to stand against the abuse that the fools of this village put him through. The old one as well as myself were not able to dissuade him from his course of action… he… he used the knife in your hand to take his own life. In a way I'm sure that is not dissimilar to the way you must have taken your own. That is the reason you're here anyway. I spell I used brought a kindred spirit from its home and forced it into this body you now call home… I am sorry… but I cannot die yet… you may hate me if you wish for forcing the fate I have put on you but please live this life for I cannot find in me the strength to rip one more soul from his or her home." **The kyuubi stated deep, deep sadness evident in her voice.

"I do not hate you… you did what you had to do and I respect that… don't worry about me I'll be fine… heh! Compared to my previous life this should be a cake walk!" I said bravely and in all honesty it probably would be. After all I new everything about the bloody show! Something's may be different like the kyuubi being a girl and actually good but hey! These are minor details the whole story line as a plot wouldn't have changed. "I guess it's best that I get out there huh?" I said before going into the kitchen and grabbing the cleaning solution. After I cleaned the blood off the floor I looked around and changed out of the bloody clothes I wore grabbed my gamma-chan and walked out of the house locking the door of course.

Walking down the street was what I typically expected people glaring at me and muttering demon under their breathes. I mentally smirked at them. 'ooooooooh you people have no idea!' walking down I blind alley I sent my senses out using my Chi. Once I was sure no one was near me I built it up in my legs and jumped landing on the roof closes to me.

"**How can you use chakra already!" **asked the kyuubi shocked

"That wasn't chakra that was chi spiritual energy. I learned to harness and use that from and old blind beggar nice guy when he wasn't drunk then he was just a slave driver. This stuff allows me to do super human things but it's less flashy then chakra." I informed her, "I'm actually surprised that the ninja of this village or any other don't use it."

"**What do you plan on doing?"**

"Don't really know yet. I'm scouting out the village first and see what there is to see. I think I might take a job (Once I figure out how to use chakra and operate a henge of course) maybe forgery or sealing… maybe both… yeah that's a better idea! I'll get a job in weapon forgery and sealing! Those two crafts should be very helpful on what I have in mind!"

"**Sounds like a plan!"** she said happily.

"Hey kyuubi? How old am I supposed to be?"

"**You are currently nine years old… ten in a month…"** she replied hoarsely

"You loved him… didn't you?" I asked softly not stopping as I traveled along the rooftops.

"**Yes… he was… he was my son!"** she shouted and I could hear her brake down with tears.

Quickly ducking into one of the trees I dropped down into a meditation mode and was pulled into the seal

"Hey! It worked!" I said happily before running towards the sound of the Kyuubi crying.

When I got there I saw her… she looked so… heart broken…

Not hesitating I ran forward and grabbed her into a hug (the spaces between the bars was like a mile wide)

"Shhhhhhhhh…" I said softly into her hair. "Don't worry I'm here… let it all out…"

it took her an hour before she finally calmed down.

"**Thank you…"** she said quietly letting go.

"Your welcome…" I said "I'm going to go back now… get some rest and don't think about it… heh he is part demon… I'm sure they are singing his praises in hell or running in fear of his pranks…" I told gently

"**Yeah!"** she said happily smiling as if remembering her own time down there.

Giving her one more hug I left the mindscape. I waited a second to get my baring back before continuing my search around the village.

Spotting a Ninja library (What kind of idiot displays that over the place?) I snuck inside (I tried going in through the front door but was chased out by an angry old lady with a cane) and found the materials on chakra use, henges, advanced henges, and surprisingly enough a scroll on the shadow clone jutsu… (DEAR GOD! THESE PEOPLE ARE IDIOTS!), and finally some chakra paper. Stealing as much chakra paper I could fit in the pockets of my hideous orange clothes, I Stoll the scrolls for the jutsu's and went into one of the near bye forest groves to practice them.

-_- Line break

A week later I had perfected the techniques (And found out that I could make them 100 times better using Chi rather then Chakra) and it was now time to put my carefully constructed plan into action.

Sneaking out of the village I went down the eastern road about a mile before turning around and walking with my Chi powered super henge in full effect.

When I was about to go through the gate I was stopped by one of the two ninjas guarding it.

"Yeah?" I asked lazily (I'd henged into my old body when I was nine years old)

"Why'd you come here kid?" the guy of the pair asked harshly.

"No particular reason. I'm orphaned and tired of having to avoid bandits every time I want to stop somewhere." I informed before sneering at him, "And next time you want to have sex with your partner I suggest that you don't grab the wrong pair of pants!" I said before pushing past him. Winking at the girl (I'd seen her arrive about thirty seconds before I got there. The one she'd replaced was another guy I'd used a substitution jutsu I'd found on another one of my library raids. And I pretty sure she'd seen it.) She giggled quietly before sneering at the other guy before placing as much space as possibly between them.

"**Lark you are one sick bastard… I couldn't have done it better myself!"** said Sasha (The Kyuubi) proudly.

"Thanks Kaa-chan" I said happily (I'd taken to calling her mother a little after that time I'd comforted her)

I went through the village and found the sealing shop.

"OH GOODY!" I shouted happily to kaa-chan. "They're hiring!" quickly going inside I went to the front desk.

"Ah… excuse me madam?" I said a little nervously, "I was wondering if I could have a job? I saw the help wanted sign in front."

"What? Oh yes! Wait over there, honey and I'll tell them you're here for the interview!" she said happily before skipping out.

Five minutes later she came back for me and led me through a bunch of room before taking me before a guy who I swear looked exactly like Albert Ensign.

"Judy tells me you're here for the job!" he said happily like a child with a new toy, "Do you have any prior experience with making seals?"

"Ah… no…"

"Doesn't Matter! We give on the job training!" he said joyously. "Come by at four A.M. on Saturday next week and the job is yours!" he said shaking my hand hard enough to make me feel like a rag doll. "Bye! Bye!"

"Don't worry you'll get used to him eventually. See you next week!" the secretary told me on my way out.

"Okay that guy was weird…"

"**Agreed"**

"I'll probably go crazy working for that guy in a month!"

"**Indubitably… but aren't you already crazy?"**

"N-… Heh! Your right! He's perfect!"

"**TO THE FORGE MASTER!"**

-_- Line Break

"Are all bosses in this town crazy!" I shouted to Sasha rubbing my abused shoulder wincing slightly.

"**That is a distinct probability." **She said noting my wince and sending some of her chakra to my arm.

It was now three in the morning! It was only nine a.m. when I went there! Sighing in frustration at the insanity of my bosses (I'd been given the job on the spot when I'd met the forge master). I went home had a quick shower before grabbing the a couple of rags, a hammer, a sledgehammer, and a blank sealing scroll I'd filched on my way out of the seal shop (I felt pretty bad for a second, I wasn't even exactly hired yet and I was already stealing from my job! Ehh! I replace eventually!), I followed a path outside of the main part of the village. It eventually took me to some toward the valley of the end somewhere I really didn't want to go. No about five minutes walking out of the village I went off path and found myself in a clearing with a large waterfall that led down to a small lake in the middle of it.

"Oho! This place is perfect!" I shouted happily before moving into the shadow of waterfall.

Once I reached solid rock I took out the sledgehammer and began to pound into the rock at my feet with all my strength.

An hour into my self-assigned project I was already twelve feet deep! My goal was to reach twenty feet before I would start to dig in ward. My current hole was twelve and a half deep, five feet wide, and three feet across.

It had taken me another half an hour to reach my mark but I did it! Now came the hard part. I'd gone so far so fast because I was able to use the sledgehammer for this next part all I'd have room to use would be my small hammer.

"Ugh! I'm sooo tired!" I groaned with a wide yawn.

"**As to be expected you've been up for sixteen hours. Go home and go to sleep kit you have to go back to work at the forge tomorrow."**

"Ugh!" following my inner demon's advice I went home and fell asleep halfway into my room.

-_- Line Break!

For over the next year my routine had been (1) wake up early and make a shit load of clones to practice sealing, go through combo Katas, and work on all ninjutsu stolen from library with instruction to return old ones, copy down any information learned, and to continue to work on underground home (2) go to ninja school act like a fool and hide my true strength, (3) go home relax for half an hour, (4) make two clones and henge them and send them to the sealing shop and the forge to work. That was my routine. Of course it was occasionally interrupted by stuff like preventing the Uchiha Massacre, apparently Itachi only killed the Members of the clan that were planning a Coup de tau and Donzo was planning to use that to his advantage to kill the rest of the Uchiha to steal their eyes. After a little work I was able to trick the Hokage (Whom was really like a grandfather to me so I called him Jiji) into preventing it. All I had to do was go inside and act a little confused and say that I heard to guy talking about how the Uchiha were finally going to get it, blah, blah, blah after Itachi kills the traitors. And something about tree roots.

I'm pretty sure that Donzo all but had a stroke when he opened his draw and finds that all the information he had on his illegal activities gone!

So yeah I guess you can say I had a productive year.

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT IS THE END PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON THE WAY OUT! BYE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Insanity In Motion CH. 2: HGIM**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Okay let's start this MOFO! I OWN NOTHING!**

This stories about what would happen if Naruto gave up on everybody in the village at and early age and commits suicide and dies. Only he doesn't stay dead… or does he? Some helpless soul has been sucked into his body! I guess everybody underestimated the will of a sealed fox goddess. NaruTen fanfiction

"Mind talking"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Mind rants)

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

**JUTSU**

**(Story Start! Lark's POV!)**

"You (Huff) think (Huff) that's enough ore?" I gasped to Sasha

"**That amount will suffice for now!" **she agreed

I was building a sword not just any sword hell no! I was building a sword out of some of the most least know materials out there! Apparently this world has moonstone! Like that stuff from skyrim! Well that go me thinking and I finally managed to track down some ebony ore as well! (I found dragon bone inside some of the sandstone while making my new home) and now I was preparing to make my sword. The wood I was going to use came from a tree that I grew myself, feeding it blood, chakra, and chi in the place of water. What I got was instead of a regular Greater Oak like what I should have gotten I got a small (Normal size for a tree that you would be likely to see in the park kind of size not Charley Brown small) ashen grey tree, that grew black leaves, and had blood red veins growing up the sides of it and in the very Leaves themselves. Did I mention that it talked and now had a mind of its own? Because it does!

Walking outside of the cave where I'd found the moonstone. I sealed the ore that I had in a scroll marked **(SWORD STUFF)** I traversed the Five-hour (for a civilian) walk to the very center of the forest behind the Hokage monument where I planted my tree.

"Hello Eve." I said stepping into her clearing (Apparently trees had genders and I'd chosen Eve as her name because she is the first of her kind in this dimension) "How is my favorite demon" (What? She is a demon! She new that before even I knew! According to Sasha all demons were born with an ingrained sense of what the were)

"**Hello father, I am well thank you." **She replied her wispy voice making it's way to my ears. Her voice was beautifully to listen to and I would come up her for hour sometimes and teach her philosophy, government, math, science, theories, geography, etc… most of the subjects were her idea I hate math…

I guess I was teaching her everything I could. She was bound to one place and would never be able to go anywhere. I think it was like me trying to repay her by telling her all about the world that she would never get to see.

"It is time for me to cut you now my daughter." I said softly drawing a kunai

"**Will it hurt?"** she asked fearfully. That damn near broke my heart. She was born because of me sacrificing my flesh and blood to her seed. For all intents and purposes she was my daughter.

"I do not know. But do not fear your death my daughter. You shall continue to live on through my sword." I said and embraced her around her trunk.

"**Good bye father"** she said softly. Before I ended her existence with one strike.

"**Do not worry kit!"** Sasha said jovialitly from inside my head. **"She was a tree demon! Once you start to melt the ores together add a little of your blood to the mix and then once your finish give blood to the blade and she will live once again!"**

"WHAT!" I screamed in rage. "YOU KNEW THAT ALL THE TIME AND YOU LET ME FEEL GUILTY AND SUFFER EMOTIONAL TRAMA BECAUSE I KILLED MY DAUGHTER AND YOU KNEW ALL THIS TIME THAT I COULD BRING HER BACK TO LIFE WITH ONLY A COUPLE OF BLOOD SACRIFICES!"

"**YEP!"** she replied not in the least affected.

"You're a terrible Kaa-san!"

"**And don't you forget it!"**

I just rubbed my head asking Kami if this was retribution for committing suicide in my past life.

**(QUICK FLASH TO KAMI'S RELM)**

"**How the hell did that brat figure it out?"** the god of the dimension asked his secretary the Shinigami

"**It was kind of obvious?" **she replied pushing her glasses up higher on her nose.

**(FLASH BACK TO STORY!)**

I was walking down the street not really paying attention. I had decided to continue forging my sword the next day. I was simply too tired to continue working. If it weren't for Sasha's assurance, which was that no amount of time in her dead state would affect Eve, (It was like she was on pause or something). I would be working as fast as skill permitted to forge my sword to bring back my daughter.

Of course since I wasn't paying attention it was only a matter of time before I ran into some right? Of course!

"Oof!/OW!" we cried landing in front of the other.

"Sorry I wasn't paying attention to where I was going!" I said quickly apologizing as to avoid getting chased by another mob (I'd already been chased once today).

"It's okay neither was I" whoever I bumped into said (Obviously a girl) "I'm Tenten!" she said catching my attention.

On the outside when she introduced I was calm cool and collect if a little flustered having crashed into her. But on the inside I was like "HOLY FUCKING SHIT! IT'S FUCKING TENTEN!"

"Hi! I'm Naruto Future Hokage Believe it!" I shouted slipping into my mask a little to easily.

She just laughed at my antic before suddenly reaching down to grab something… oh fuck! It was _My_ scroll!

"What's this? You're into swords! Where is it! What do you have in this! Are taking good care of it because if your not then I'll have to hurt you!" rushed Tenten in one breath starting to open the scroll.

Acting quickly I snatched away the scroll.

"Yes I like swords, no I'm not taking care of it because I haven't forged it yet, and what is in the scroll is all the stuff I'm going to use to forge it tomorrow." I stated trying to keep Tenten from having an orgasm right there in the middle of the street.

"Really! You're making your own sword! That's really cool! Can I help you! Can I! Can I! Can I?" she asked excitedly bouncing up and down erratically

"Ummm… sure? Meet me at the Ramen stand called Ichirakut's tomorrow at noon. I'll see there!" I said waving to her as I left.

"**Are you sure you want her to know? You may have to tell her everything."**

"Yeah I know and I don't really care. I have to make some ties to this village besides Jiji. The people at my work don't really count… besides she's kinda hot!" I explained

"**Ah! That explains everything! You want to be her boyfriend!"**

"I won't lie and say the thought hadn't crossed my mind." I told Sasha blushing lightly.

She just laughed at me going on and on about how her kit was growing up yada yada yada!

-_- Line Break!

The next day I was sitting at Ichiraku waiting for Tenten. I was on my thirtieths bowl when she finally arrived looking out of breath.

"I'M SORRY! I'M SOOOO SORRY I'M LATE!" she cried looking all sweaty and flustered. In my opinion it just made her look hotter.

"Whoa! Whoa!" I said waving my hands in front of my. "It's alright! I was just having a light snack!" I said gesturing to my pile. In response her mouth dropped comically actually creating a creator in the ground.

"That's a light snack!" she screamed pointing at the pile

"Yep! Fortunately for us! Though rather unfortunate for his wallet!" sang old man ramen.

"Come on Tenten let's go! Unless you want to get something?"

"Wah? No I already ate thank you!"

"Well come on then follow me."

**(Tenten's POV!)**

Tenten was rather confused they had spent the last hour walking through the forest near the village. They kept making sudden turns and stops that had her rather confused and was lost about ten minutes after the journey began.

"How much farther in is it?" she asked

"We've past it about several times now." Naruto stated calmly "The place I'm taking you is very precious to me and I don't want anybody to find it."

"Oh." Tenten responded it did make sense.

It took another ten minutes before Naruto seemed satisfied and lead Tenten into a clearing with a beautiful waterfall in the center of it.

"Wooooow…" was all Tenten was able to get out as she stared at the picturesque seen.

Naruto just shook his head and lead pulled her to a section that was in the shadow of the natural cliff.

"Watch your step!" was all he said before jumping on a trap door and vanishing with a quiet rustle of leaves. "Are you going to stay up there all day?" he shouted when Tenten hesitated.

Suddenly she was all to aware just how much danger she was potentially in. she was fallowing some boy she had just met into a secret under ground house of some kind who knows where inside the forest.

"Bright idea Tenten no Baka" Tenten mumbled to herself before jumping after the bright orange wearing boy.

Inside she saw a brown door that was held open by Naruto that revealed a large cavern that was filled with book cases stuff with literature on at one end and a sea of comfortable looking couches, tables, a huge flat screen TV, a few desks, a Computer **(They have more electronics then they do in the show/manga)**, and a tank filled with Kio fish. Now this was enough to make anybodies jaw drop, but what was the kicker for Tenten was that there was something like two hundred clones of the bright orange wearing boy milling all over the place!

"Oi! Who said you guy could go on break!" Naruto demanded

"You did boss you said we could have a break at mid-day!" one of the braver clones responded and was quickly struck down with a kunai.

"I said for half an hour not two!" he shouted. "Did any of you incompetent clones at least finish the forge and remember to fully stock it for me?"

"Yep!" they all cried unanimously.

"Good! NOW GET BACK TO WORK!" he roared. "Kami what's the world coming to when you can't even trust yourself to get the job done right?" Naruto sighed as the clones rushed about to get back to their duties vanishing down a archway off to the side. "Come on the forge is this way."

-_- Line Break!

"So you going to tell me what this place is?" asked Tenten as they worked side by side.

"I wasn't planning to… but since you asked… this is my home away from my house." He responded.

"Don't you mean "Home away from Home"?" asked Tenten with a slightly confused look on her face as she scooped more coal into the fire while Naruto was at the bellows.

"Generally yes you would be correct. However the apartment where I am forced to live out my existence will never be my home." He stated an angry frown marring his face.

"Sooo… who are you really? I've seen you before when you were running from the Anbu, and at the academy. You were always a happy go lucky person but here you someone entirely different."

Naruto laughed humorlessly.

"Honestly? I don't know anymore. The Naruto that everyone knew committed suicide about a year and a half ago. As a technicality (because I don't know how much of a time difference this dimension has from my old one) so did I." the mysterious boy stated before butting his hands in a symbol and shouting Kia! There was a small explosion of smoke and revealed a eleven year old boy with silver streaked black hair, smoldering grayish-green eyes, and a lightly tanned complexion. "My name is-was Lark. I was eighteen when I died, I became Naruto because the fox goddess the Kyuubi no Kitsune who was sealed inside him, still has things that must be done. And so I was the soul that replaced Naruto's… though it broke her heart to do so."

"The Kyuubi is seal in you!"

"Hai, and it is a girl…" the now revealed Lark explained. "Funny thing is that my last name really is Uzumaki!" he informed her with a happy smile.

"Why did it break her heart?" Tenten asked smiling back simply excepting everything that he had told her.

"Wouldn't it break your heart if you had to watch your son bleed out and know that there was nothing that you could do? I myself have felt similar pain though for different reasons." He told her his smile faltering slightly.

"How do you know the pain?" she asked her curiosity peaked beyond her need to be courteous.

"I grew a trees… such a beautifully and disturbing tree… I grew by feeding it my very blood, chakra, and chi… I did this for an entire year… and it grew a life and mind of its own… her name was Eve… I used to spend hours with her teaching her all I could about anything that she wanted to know…" he said a single tear drop falling from his eye which he was quick to swipe away.

"What happened to her?" Tenten asked silently

"I chopped her down… the wood that we are using to create this sword is hers'… Luckily for me! She was a tree demon and it will only take a couple of blood sacrifices to rebirth her into the sword!" he said brightly.

"YOU ASSHOLE! YOU MAKE ME FEEL LIKE MY HEART WAS BREAKING FOR YOU! THEN YOU MAKE ME SEE YOU AS SOME HEARTLESS BABY KILLING MURDER! THEN YOU TELL ME THAT YOU CAN BRING HER BACK! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!" raged Tenten hitting Lark in the arm as hard as she could.

Lark just laughed in reply as they continued to work side by side. Tenten rejuvenated by the thought of meeting the spirit of the tree that was being reborn in steel and wood to form a weapon of great beauty that she and the boy who was beside her were toiling to create.

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: AND THAT IS THE END PLEASE LEAVE A REVIEW ON THE WAY OUT! BYE! GOOD LUCK! AND IF YOU DON'T REVIEW I WILL STALK YOU! BYE-BYE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Insanity In Motion CH. 3: BOOBIES!**

**SUBJECT-XVI: OH HEEEEEEEEEEELLLLLL YEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAHHHH! I'M AND I AM CUTING YOU ALL NO SLACK BECAUSE I HAVE ARRIVED WITH YET ANOTHER CHAPTER OF INSANITY IN MOTION (Cheer or you all die) FOR YOUR ENTIRTAINMENT!**

**Crowd Cheers loudly**

**SUBJECT-XVI: OKAY LET'S GET STARTED! I OWN NOTHING!**

This stories about what would happen if Naruto gave up on everybody in the village at and early age and commits suicide and dies. Only he doesn't stay dead… or does he? Some helpless soul has been sucked into his body! I guess everybody underestimated the will of a sealed fox goddess. NaruTen fanfiction

"Mind talking"

"Talking"

'Thinking'

(Mind rants)

"**Demon Talking"**

'**Demon thinking'**

**JUTSU**

**(Story Start! Lark's POV!)**

It had been hours since Tenten and I started working on the sword and we still had a looooooonnngg way to go before we got anywhere close to finishing.

"Naruto? Your shirt is soak maybe you should take it off?" Tenten pointed out.

**(TENTEN'S POV!)**

'I CAN'T BELIEVE I JUST SAID THAT! OH MY GOD AM I CRUSHING ON HIM! NO I CAN'T BE CRUSHING ON HIM I ONLY JUST MET THE- OH. MY. GOD.' Tenten's mental spasm was cut short as Naruto took off him shirt revealing his well cut and muscular torso. Before she even knew what she was doing she was looking him over like a piece of candy. 'DAAAAAAAAAAAAMMMMMMNNNN! WHAT I WOULDN'T D- NOOO! BADY TENTEN! BAD! NO THINKING ABOUT THE BOY LIKE THAT! SO WHAT if he is. Well Toned and muscular. And has a nice. Personality and is very attar- OH GOD DAMNIT! GET A GRIP GIRL! Yeah but only on which part! SONUVABITCH!'

"Hey Tenten? It only fare that since I took off my shirt that you take off yours as well!" Naruto said only have pretending to be serious. Not that he would mind seeing Tenten topless.

"Huh? What? Oh! Yeah sure! Why not!" said Tenten a little distractedly taking off her shirt freeing her breast to the cold air that pervaded the underground house.

Naruto's jaw dropped and crashed through the floor.

"Holy shit…" he gasped while staring at her.

Tenten blushed scarlet as she realized what she had done.

"W-well y-you see-!" she stuttered but was silenced by Naruto captured her lips with his own.

Resisting her first reaction to push him away Tenten let herself be carried off with the feeling he was giving her. Reaching for his belt she started to unbuckle it but was stopped by Naruto's hand grabbing her wrist. Snapping her eyes open she stared into Naruto's eyes fearing that she had done something wrong. But all she saw was mild amusement shrouding over an intense burning lust that made her weak at the knees.

"I don't think you want to do that…" he said breathily into her ear. "Because if you do then I won't be able to control myself and I will take you right her and right now." He growled nipping her neck for emphasis. Pushing her into a wall and pressing his hardened member against the thin layer of cloth that separated him from his prize. "You understand?"

"Y-yes…" Tenten responded nodding her head resisting the lust that was starting to overwhelm her. "Besides w-we need to continue working the fire." She said getting herself back under control. "Damn it!" she whispered softly to herself. She wanted to continue even if it was with a boy that she had just met. She felt that she could trust him whole heartedly, and had an almost overwhelming instinct that told that he wouldn't ever take advantage of her then leave her by the side of the road. 'Look at what he did! He stopped himself so that I wouldn't do something that I might regret! It was so hard for me to stop… I can't imagine how hard it had been for him…'

Seeing her internal battle Naruto chuckled a little before saying. "I know exactly how you feel." They smiled at each other for a moment before continuing to work swapping places occasionally.

-_- Line Break!

It was well past midnight when they finally stopped working the bellows and let the metal cool long enough for it to become malleable.

When she asked why they had to heat it for so long Naruto told her how they were to different substances and would take a lot of heat and time for the two to mix into one metal.

"Ugh! I can't believe that was the easy part!" Naruto groaned working the metal would be at least ten times harder because of the two metals that they'd used.

"WHAT! THAT WAS THE EASY PART!" Tenten screamed before groaning and collapsing farther into her spot.

Groaning Naruto dragged himself next to Tenten and then pulled her in front of him and started to massage her abused shoulders.

"Oooooohhh! That feels great!" she moaned in pleasure and continued to moan as he continued his work. Due to the sounds she was making Tenten soon felt something hard poking her in the back.

"Sorry about that…" grunted Naruto not pausing in his work.

"No it's my fault I shouldn't have been so verbal with my appreciation on the job you're doing." Tenten replied stifling her moans.

Soon it was time for them to get back to work. Thankfully by then Naruto had been able to get his "Friend" back under control.

-_- Line Break!

"There! It is finished!" Naruto sighed putting aside his carving tools. He had been working on the hilt while Tenten sharpened and cleaned the blade while was a soft gray-green that grew darker the closer to where the hilt would be. The hilt itself was constructed to look like a branch with much smaller branches wrapping around where the blade was to be.

"Aren't you going to enforce the hilt?" asked Tenten when she saw that there were no signs of him putting seals on it.

"No the wood itself is stronger then any metal know and unknown to man. The only reason why I was able to carve it or cut her down was because I grew her and I was the only person able to harm her in and physical way." Naruto responded.

"Oh! How'd you manage that?"

"It's the way I grew her. By doing what I did it's like you're growing diamonds instead of a tree."

"I think I get it." Tenten responded then watched in fascination as sliced open his palm and adorned the blade and newly fitted hilt with his blood.

"It's truly a beautiful blade…" complemented Tenten once overing the weapon. It was a single edged Katana like blade that seemed to be one with nature yet part of them at the same time. It was terrible and beautiful all at once.

"It truly is" Responded Naruto pulling Tenten into a sideways hug as the both watch the blood slowly be absorbed into the weapon.

"**Tou-san? What happened? Why didn't you cut me down?"** asked a surprised voice that was as gentle as the breeze on a spring day.

"But I did child!" Naruto chuckled. "I was able to bring you back!" he stated. "You are now no longer bound to the earth and you shall now be able to go with me where ever I go. Your consciousness now relies in the blade that myself and the girl next to me has forged. Her name is Tenten. Tenten meet Eve and Eve meet Tenten." Naruto said introducing the girls.

"It is nice to meet you Eve-chan."

"**And it is my pleasure to meet you Tenten-chan… though have you and my Tou-san been having intercourse? If not then why are without articles of clothing?"**

"N-no! We haven't been h-having intercourse!" shouted a very embarrassed Tenten

"**Really?"** Eve ask sarcastically

"Truly we have not!" Naruto told his daughter with a yawn. "I am tired my daughter I'm going to take a bath then go to sleep rest here for now you have gone through a great ordeal, take sometime to get used to your new form and then go to sleep alright?"

"**Hai Tou-san!" **Eve said happily as Naruto lead Tenten to the baths.

-_- Line Break!

"Oh! I needed this!" sighed Tenten as she relaxed into Naruto's nude form. They had decided on taking a bath together and talk about the quickly developing relationship. "So what do we do? I've never heard about people getting so involved with each other as fast as us… HELL! We're taking a bath together!" announced Tenten shifting back and forth against Naruto's member, which was quick to get hard.

"Sorry" he said as it was sandwiched between her buns and it was quickly becoming hard for him.

"It's my fault…" said Tenten looking at him over her shoulder.

Unable to resist himself Naruto leaned forward and nipped Tenten's bottom lip. They started to grind against each other but quickly stopped when Tenten felt the tip of Naruto's penis touch the entrance to her vagina. Though she made sure that it stayed sticking out in front of her between her legs.

"Well… what can we… do?" Grunted Naruto resisting the urge to try and thrust into Tenten and steal her innocence.

"Well let's find out as much about each other and go from there!" Tenten said brightly. "Favorite color?"

"Silver and black"

"Really? I though it would be orange or something… well mines red! Favorite animal?"

-_- Line Break!

One hour and about a hundred personal questions later Naruto and Tenten were lying down in his bed preparing to sleep. Tenten putting a condom on Naruto just in case, considering that in the last hour two more instances of Naruto almost accidentally taking Tenten's virginity. Actually the last time he had managed to push inside, but not far enough to reach her hymen. That was when he had all but thrown himself out of her.

"Are you sure that you don't want me to sleep on the couch or something? What if I can't control myself when I'm asleep and I unknowingly take your virginity?" he asked concerned.

"If it happens then it happens. I won't have any regrets… for knowing you for only such a short time I-"

"Love you" they finished together.

"And that's why I'm so scared for you! I'm still technically a minor and if we have sex and someone finds out then your ninja license and sent to jail for having sex with a minor!" Naruto conclude pulling Tenten's T-shirt and panty clad form close to him.

Kissing him lightly on the lips.

"If I do then it happens… it would be well worth it judging my the size of the little man down there." Grabbing the bulge in Naruto's boxers to emphasize her point. "Come on let's go to sleep!"

'I will not allow myself to take Tenten until I am a ninja!' Naruto swore silently to himself.

-_- Line Break!

The next morning Tenten was happy and a little frustrated to find that Naruto hadn't entered her Pussy but he had taken off the condom sometime during the night. 'Why didn't he do it? I was sure that he wouldn't be able to control himself!' Tenten thought looking over Naruto's sleeping form. That's when she noticed the dark circles under his eyes. 'He must of stayed up all night to protect me!' thought Tenten shocked the he would go so far as stop his much needed rest just to ensure that she remained pure.

Feeling a smile light up her face Tenten got up and stripped bare and went to the kitchen area she'd seen when they'd went to take their bath last night. And soon the wonderful smells of cooking food wart throughout the underground house.

Naruto started to follow the smells even before he was even actually awake stumbling down the halls like an old drunk he used to know in his past life.

With a wide yawn Naruto stumbled into the kitchen and became instantly awake. Not to mention instantly hard as he saw Tenten standing in front of the stove clad in nothing but an apron.

"Ho. Ly. Shit." He gasped and tried not to die from a testosterone over dose.

Tenten giggled when she saw his dumbstruck expression. 'It worked perfectly!' thought Tenten triumphantly. As she saw the head of Naruto's penis all but rip out into the open.

Tenten's triumphant grin fade when it suddenly went limp. 'What the Hell?'

In reality Naruto just went super oblivious as to not go mad from the blaring display of feminine sexuality.

As Tenten was puzzling over the sudden hitch in her plans, Naruto situated himself at the small table and waited to be served.

-_- Line Break!

Two hours and about a million failed attempts to seduce Naruto in literally everyway humanly (And a couple inhumanly) possible way Tenten was just about ready to give up. And even for a second thought that maybe Naruto was gay but then remembered last night and dismissed it entirely.

'Why the hell can't I seduce him! I did everything that Anko ever showed me! SO WHY THE HELL CAN'T I GET A REACTION!' thought Tenten going into a mental tirade of curses on how she couldn't get anything out of the twice dead boy.

Said boy had, had enough of torturing Tenten and cut off her mental tirade with a simple kiss that sent her to cloud nine in no time.

"Whaa-?" asked Tenten quickly coming down from her high.

Naruto laughed and lead Tenten outside and then directly to the village having decided to take her on a date in his (technically) regular form of his old self. **(They both have the day of)**

They went to a fancy restaurant, which they promptly left when he was swarmed by a hoard of girls. Then they tried a seafood place but then had to leave when Tenten was swarmed by a hoard of boys. They finally just had a picnic on top of the Hokage monument.

"Wow! It's so beautiful up here!" Tenten exclaimed staring at the view with wide eyes.

"Yeah it is! This used to be Naruto's favorite place to come to when he was down in the dumps. And I can honestly say that it soon became mine." Narut- no Lark stated making Tenten smile. She would have to get used to him as Lark not Naruto even when he was in the mask.

**(IN THE HOKAGE TOWER!)**

"Whoever you are and whatever you did to Naruto I will find out what happened and then I will kill you!" Sarutobi said to myself harshly as he watched the couple with his scraying orb. It had taken him a while to see the change in Naruto but once he did it became easy to see that the one who wore his skin wasn't the one that he had come to see as a second godson. "I'll make you suffer and pay if you did anything to him this I swear!"

**(STORY END!)**

**SUBJECT-XVI: Well isn't that an unexpected twist! Tenten wants Lark to fuck her, Lark wants to keep her safe, and Sarutobi has gotten the wrong idea and wants Lark dead! This is going to be fun! Now if only they survive this ordeal that will make my job a whole lot easier! GOOD BYE AND PLEASE REVIEW!**


End file.
